Xantospoc
"'Only you XD''"- - '''Lone Wolf Wing about Xantopsoc Xantospoc, also known as Xanto, Xantos, Spoc, Spock or Xerebell is a roleplayer on fanfiction.net and friend of the admin Ryu. In a nut house, Xantospoc is among the weirdest variables due to his mood swing, heavily ranting and unsufferable personality and his obsessions. However, he is a genuinely good friend who cares about both characters and plots. Maybe too much. He also created the Lone Wolf Meme Possible Origin Story For Xantospoc 942404_336507259814758_1820731510_n.jpg|Page 1 Xantospoc Origins.png|Page 2 Something More Serious To Know About Xantopoc Ladies, Gentlemen and whoever else is reading your thread, hello you all, I am Xantospoc, nice to meet you all, I am the members here, glad to be finally on board and to help you for this wiki, having managed to get this due to my dedication to the forums. Very well, what can I say about myself? I am many things: a scientist, an artist, a phylosopher, a fanboy, a critic, a nice guy, or one who strives to be such and, most importantly, italian from Italy. This is, alas, my greatest weakness, as not only I happen to make both spelling and grammar mistakes (some of which don't make sense by any logical standard), but my time zone is usually warped, therefore I might happen to be awake when everyone is asleep, and vice versa. So sorry if I don't answer your posts and take a while. However, despite my occasional mistakes, I do my best in being literate in English, and I have written both essays and fanfiction, not to say I have passed the CAE (Certified Advanced Exam) from the Oxford University. Overall, what I strive is to be a nice 'gentleman' and I will do my best to remain gentle and affable to any of you. However, this forum is still an area of people doing something together (not necessarily friends, but usually such does happen), but respects toward each other, and overall not to bring flames in this forum for personal reason is a must. Also, while I try to be nice, the keyword is being 'try', as I am no saint, but be nice and respectful and I'll do my best to be as much. When I review, I will be critical, to the point of being perfectionist and going so far to suggest ideas how to improve it. What you must know is that I am however a big fan of character personality, trying my best to dwelve in his psyche and see how much it matches his history. I am a great fan of character development, keep this in your mind. Also, remember that if you are newcomer, I might suggest you to tone down characters I like because I am not aware of your skills. Overall, be careful in doing this. Also, for the love of God, while I won't force you to have a Master in English, I want you to show an at least average mastery of grammar and spelling. People who barely use grammar or, worse, textspeak, are going to have a negative note in my personal book, so please, do your best. Sorry you all, but I can take so much. Still, I'll do my best to act like a respectful person and overall treat you with as much respect as you give me :) Remember this one golden rule and we'll get along. Original Characters Universal Ones * Ankoku Yami * Apoc Aimivol Bleach * Sajin Komatsuna * Nekoru Mei * Mu Relationships * Xantospoc thinks Wolf is awesome, and he made a meme to prove his awesomeness. * He also would like to know Channel better, because she is interesting * His best friend is Ryu, and heavily respects her, strongly thinking she is a great person. * He was one of the first to befriend Omegaxis1, and he acknowledges that, while he has room or improvement, he had been progressing a lot since then Trivia * Xantospoc once defeated Sosuke Aizen in combat. I have a photo showing that. * His ideal kind of woman is a busty redhead, a secret everyone is aware of. * Xantospoc's sworn enemy is currently Hiro Mashima, author of Fairy Tail, and is fully convinced that the feeling is required, mostly because as soon as I posted a thread about my love for Erza and my dislike of the pairing Erza/Jellal, he had the couple share their first kiss. * In his opinion, one of the worst manga ever made is Mahou Sensei Negima. * Among Xantospoc's favorite mangas there are Billy Bat, Full Metal Alchemist and 20th Century Boy. * Once Xantospoc made a heavy diss about Sword Art Online. Despite expecting fan outrage, I got several people supporting me. Since then, Xantospoc is convinced to be ruling the internet